kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Just A Cat Chapter Nine
NOT JUST A CAT CHAPTER NINE We gasped, unable to believe what Kahn had just said. "Are you sure?" Shifu asked, his jaw dropping to the floor. "Remember Kahn, this is the girl who tried to kill you, the girl who sent her warriors to threaten the villagers-" "No she isn't, Master Shifu," Kahn said. "She's never been that girl." We all understood after that that Kahn wanted Sera to be the queen of India all along, that he'd always held a special place for her in his heart. "But dad, I'm not worthy!" Sera exclaimed, starting to cry again. "Didn't you see what I did? I tried to kill you!" "No you didn't," Kahn said, hugging his daughter tighter… ---- When a new ruler is anointed ruler of that place, then a special ceremony must be held. After the ceremony, the new ruler is officially appointed ruler. Kahn explained this to all of us that day. Before he went home to the animal world, he wanted to be there at Sera's ceremony, to see her appointed queen of India, and he wanted all of us to come. We didn't dare say 'no'. So after lunch, we each packed a bag full of clothes and got on a gigantic boat. The boat took off, speeding down the wavy ocean waters. I smiled as I watched the land disappear until all I could see was the blue ocean around us. Trinity and Nicole walked up to me. "So," Trinity said, a big smile on her face. "What do you think of that battle?" "Most heartwarming twist ending ever," Nicole added. "I wouldn't call it a twist ending," I said. I looked behind me. Kahn and Sera were looking at the bright sky, laughing together, really seeming like a father and his daughter. "But I would''call it heartwarming." "Well, all's well that ends well," Nicole said. Trinity looked at her funny. "I don't even ''get that saying," she said. "Neither do I, but it sounds cool," Nicole said. I shook my head. "Nicole, really," I said smiling. "Well, if we're going to be on this boat for a long time, we may as well do something," Trinity said. She opened her lime green bag and pulled out 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. She opened it to a bookmarked page and began to read. "You haven't read that book already?" I asked. "I read the whole series. You know, I can tell you what happens at the end of that one-" "No," she said, looking up, her hazel colored eyes glaring at me. I smiled. "I'' knew'' that that would be your choice," I said. "Well, Trin, it would only be'' fair'', since you spoiled the entire Hunger Games series for me." "You wanted to know what would happen," Trinity reminded me, looking back at her book, not looking up. "But still," I said. "Shut up, I'm reading Harry Potter," Trinity said, her nose in her book, deep in the words of J.K. Rowling. I rolled my eyes at my friend and looked through my suitcase to try and find something to do. I found nothing, so I decided to look around the boat. I found Po stuffing his face with cookies in the lower section of the boat, with nobody around. I smiled. Po may be the Dragon Warrior, but he'll still always be that funny, hungry, loveable panda. And that's pretty much why I fell in love with him when I saw the movie in 2008. ---- Before I interrupted Po, I recalled the first time I saw Kung Fu Panda. I was only eight years old. It was August 2008. My family and I were sitting in my house, bored on that hot morning. "Why don't we see a movie?" my mom suggested. I agreed with her. "What movie?" I asked. "How about Kung Fu Panda?" my mom said, looking through the movie reviews in the newspaper. "They say that it's supposed to be good." So that day, we all piled into my mom's mini-van and drove off to the movie theater. While we were riding in the car, I remember thinking about the trailers for Kung Fu Panda that I had seen on television. I wondered if I was going to like it. They said that it was the number one movie in America, but they said that about every movie that came out, so I betted that they were lying. There are a lot of liars out in the world. We entered the theater, got tickets, bought popcorn and soda, and went into the room where Kung Fu Panda was going to be shown. When I was younger, every time I went into a movie theater, my heart pounded and I shook. I wasn't scared or anything, I was just nervous. About what, you ask? That's a very good question. I had no clue what I was nervous about. I even shook when I went to see 'Winnie the Pooh' with Trinity and Nicole when I was eleven (odd choice for two eleven year olds and a ten year old, but hey, it was a cute movie, and we all were obsessed with the bear when we were little kids). Anyway, all through the movie, my eyes were glued to the screen. At some parts I laughed out loud, some I cried, some I covered my eyes because I didn't want to look (when Tai Lung was fighting Master Shifu). After I saw the movie, my head was full of nothing but Kung Fu Panda. I thought about the movie every second for a few weeks. I had the movie in my head, and it replayed in my brain many times. When I had the chance to, I thought about the movie. I also pictured myself in the movie, being one of the warriors at the Jade Palace when Po came. Po… I really couldn't think about anything but him. I thought that I loved him (I had been known for loving a different cartoon character before I saw Kung Fu Panda). And after I spent many weeks thinking about the movie, I decided that I was. That's why I cried when I first saw Po in person. That's why I was so excited to spend more time with him. That's why I wanted Po to be my master. That's why I love him. "Master Po," I said. He jumped and turned around, his cheeks puffed up, full of cookies, crumbs all over his face. I couldn't help but giggle at it. I could barely tell you how fast my heart was beating, how hot my skin got when his jade green eyes met mine. "How many cookies did you have?" I asked. "Uh," he said, counting off on his fingers. "I lost count at fifteen," he finally said, his arms hitting his sides. I smiled. "Where'd you get them?" "Uh, I found them," he said. I raised my eyebrows, not believing it. "Yeah. There was um, a sign that said anyone could take them… yeah." "Monkey's?" I asked. "Come on Po, I'm not as gullible as you think I am." He sighed. "Yeah." "Don't worry, I won't tell Monkey," I said, walking up to him. I took a sugar cookie out of the jar. I bit into it. Sugary goodness flooded my mouth. They tasted amazing, surprisingly better than my mother's chocolate chip cookies. No wonder Po ate more than fifteen. I finished it and ate another one. And another. I told myself to stop after four. "I can't get fatter than I already am," I thought out loud, putting a cookie that I had just taken back. Po gave me a weird look. "Kelsi, you're as skinny as a'' branch''," he said. "That's why I can't get fatter than I already am," I replied. "I try to be… pretty." I answered Po's confused look. "Most of the girls my age have boyfriends already," I explained. "I don't. The girls that have boyfriends are… prettier than I am. I'm trying to… attract the attention of a boy." "Who?" Po asked. I looked up at him. "Normally, we humans keep those kinds of things to ourselves," I said. "Oh," Po replied. "Sorry." "It's alright," I said. "Anyway, I've been trying for a really long time." I bet most of you think that it's Po. It is. There's also another guy I like. He's in my core classes. His name is Andrew. I think that he's pretty cute. He's also really funny and kind, and there's something about him that just makes me smile. He makes my skin get all hot and whenever he looks at me, I feel like I'm walking on air. He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he's liked another girl for awhile (he won't tell me who it is, but I think that it's my friend Gia Wilson). That girl doesn't like him back, though (Andrew's friend told the girl that Andrew likes that Andrew wanted to ask her out. The girl that Andrew likes refused. Wow, I'm confusing you, right?). So I still have an opportunity at love. "Why do looks matter?" Po asked. "What matters is how nice you are to the boy, right?" "Trust me, in the human world, all they pay attention to is looks," I said truthfully, turning away, trying not to cry in front of Po. Over the years, I've found out that boys are idiots. They only pay attention to the outside of the girl, and they're blind to the inside. They fall in love when they look at a girl from the outside. Almost no boy falls in love when they look at a girl from the inside, because they can't look at a girl from the inside. "I- I think Trinity's calling me," I lied, my voice cracking a bit, full of tears. "I don't hear anything," Po replied. But I was already gone, running to the farthest place away from Po to just cry there. Sometimes it only took my own thoughts to make me cry. I ran to the front of the boat to find Sera standing there, gazing at the sun, the wind whipping past her face, going through her fur. She looked deep in thought, so I didn't dare interrupt her. I turned around to leave. "I know you're there, Dragon Sister Kelsi," Sera said, not turning around. I spun around. "How did you know?" I asked. "Cats have some sort of sixth sense," Sera said, turning around to face me, a small smile on her face. "They can kind of sniff out a person. Every person has a different smell." "Oh," I said. "What- what do I smell like?" 'Kelsi, that was a stupid question,' I thought. Before I could apologize, Sera replied. "You have an odd smell," she said. "It's unlike one I've ever come across. You smell like…" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You smell like burning paper… and fire. There's fire in your scent." "Burning paper and fire?" I asked. "Sera, does every smell have a reason?" "Yes," said Sera. "Some of them I can't figure out. Your friend Trinity smells like freshly cut grass and paper. And Nicole, her smell is something like purified water and paper. It's funny how you all have that scent of paper following you around." "Well, fire is red, grass is green, and water is kind of a crystal blue," I said, walking up to Sera. "That's the colors of the jewels on the necklaces we wear. Mine is red, Trinity's is green, and Nicole's is blue. So there's a connection. I like to write, so that could be why the paper is there. But how to Trinity and Nicole have that smell?" "Some things aren't meant to be figured out," Sera said, staring off into the distance again. "Like why I ever thought that it was my father's fault that my mother went back to the afterlife." She looked at me. "I'm very sorry about that." "I forgive you," I said. "You do?" Sera asked. "Kelsi, I find you to be a very strong young woman. I would think that you wouldn't forgive me." "Well, you realize what you did is wrong, right?" I said. "I believe that the evil can become good again." "Yes, there are many people who believe that," said Sera. We stood in silence for a long while, until I excused myself to go catch up on some reading. As I pulled a red scroll out of my bag (which I had found in the Jade Palace) titled 'The History of Oogway', the sun began to set and the sky turned a dark red color. I saw blood painted across the sky, causing the clouds to vanish and the azure sky to turn into a pool of liquids flooding from someone's body. It was terrifying. At first, I just looked at it, and wondered why the gods and goddesses chose this color for the sunset. Then I thought that the gods and goddesses may be sending me a sign. A sign that blood will spill in the near future. My thoughts were interrupted when Kahn called. "Everyone! Everyone, come here!" We all ran up to him, worried that something bad was happening. Instead, we found Sera, Kahn, and Jarube standing there. Jarube and Kahn were smiling, and Sera had a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" she asked. "Everyone," Kahn announced when we all arrived there. "My daughter's boyfriend, Jarube, would like to say a few words to Sera." "What do you mean?" Sera asked. Jarube turned to Sera. "Seraphiniaph," he said, looking into her eyes. "When I first met you, we were young kittens, growing up in the country of India. When you fought your father, even though I knew it was wrong, I cheered you on. I knew that if I didn't, I would lose you as a friend. I remember the first time I kissed you, and you kissed me back. That night, the sky was blood red, just like tonight. I recall the morning when you woke me up when the sun was still rising to ask me to join the group of warrior cats you were forming. I said yes, because I wanted to be with you." Jarube looked up at the dark red sky. "Tonight will be the perfect time to ask you…" "Ask me what?" Sera asked. I saw Jarube dig into his pocket and pull out a small, black box. Sera burst into tears. "You don't even have to show it to me!" Sera sobbed. "I know what it is! Yes, I will!" Jarube and Sera hugged each other, and I saw Jarube open the box. Inside was a ring with a dark green emerald on it. A wedding ring. I smiled, watching the queen and king of India hug each other.